


In the Name of Mylitta

by twizted_dezirez



Series: Mylitta [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: This is an A/U fic that is centered around a practice in ancient Babylon. The actual practice involves all women, no matter what social standing, to travel to the temple of Aphrodite during the Spring Festival. Women are to remain in the temple until a man tosses money into their lap and propositions them for sex. Women aren't allowed to refuse, and must remain in the temple until they are invited. Title comes from the verbiage that must be spoken as the woman is sitting there just having money cast in her lap, "I invite you, in the name of Mylitta".That being said. This story isn't set in ancient Babylon, but rather some other ancient civilization. The pantheons, temples, and other rituals are added into this story to make it work for me. I also altered the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics to work for my story as well. I hope I didn't cause offense to anyone.





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in the summary this is an A/U fic that is centered around an actual practice of the ancient Babylonians. I see this starting as an angsty fic with an eventual happy ending. I originally tagged as rape/noncon elements simply because of the forced prostitution. Upon finishing this work I have removed the tag as I don't see any possible triggers here.  
> Let's face it, under Jared's circumstances it's dubcon at best, by the end it seems to have got away with me though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics that helped inspire this work can be found [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wynonnajudd/nooneelseonearth.html)

Let me tell you a story...

Jensen always felt like something was missing. Yea he was a decorated warrior. Many people looked up to him--even asking for advice much of the time. Not that Jensen ever minded, but seriously who was ever going to let him lean a little once in a while? It wasn't his fault he was born Alpha, dominant of those surrounding him. Was he looking for a friend? Something more? He pinched the bridge of his nose. He'll figure it out some day. Now, he needed sleep. He lay there on his back staring up through the makeshift sky light at the moon and stars above. Night was already half over, and he hadn't got but a couple hours rest--at most. 

On the other side of the village laid Jared. He was having a fitful night of sleep, but for entirely different reasons. Spring Festival was only a few short days away, and he was worried. It wasn't his fault he had been born Omega. That meant that he would go, in solitude, up to the temple and wait to coerced into sex by some stranger. The whole thing was barbaric. It was said if you were tall and thin, you'd have nothing to worry about. Your night would be over early, barely sitting in the temple long enough to rest your legs. Whoever spun that yarn must not have realized tall and thin could also mean tall and overly lanky. Who'd want to bed him? For all he knew he'd be stuck in that temple for years...Or worse! He'd never be claimed.

Chad had no qualms keeping him from a peaceful night's rest. He was born a Beta. At first he was a bit disappointed because most of the drama always centered around Alphas and Omegas. Nobody ever really paid attention to his kind. They were seen as a confidant, but not taken very seriously. Take his very best friend Jared for example. He'd try to console Jared all year by telling him how good looking he is, how he would have all the Alphas rushing the temple to get there before he was taken, and how he had nothing to worry about. Jared didn't believe him. Jared never took him seriously, but would always cry on his shoulder. Chad didn't mind. No sir. He is Jared's best friend and will always be. Jared's wrong about himself. He'll see, and then he'll have a good laugh with Chad telling him how he was right all along. That's probably what Chad loved the most about Jared, he never had shame when it came to admitting he had been wrong. This would be no different. Chad was sure of it. 

The next morning came early. Spring was definitely around the corner. Jared gave up on sleep and crawled out of bed during the first crack of daylight. He sat outside and watched the sun rising in the east. His building faced the west, so he was sitting out back. Legs crossed and back perfectly straight. His clothing resting at his side. This was his favorite time of year--horrid future events aside. He lived for the return of the Sun God. He liked to watch the sunrise from early spring to late fall. He would do it in the morning in just this manner. His skin laid bare for the Sun God's kiss on its way up, high in the sky. He was really going to miss these private moments when it was just him and the gods.Try as he may, it was getting harder and harder to clear his mind. 

Jensen woke with a start. He must have dozed off sometime between the predawn and dawn. He was never an early riser anyway. He got out of bed and rummaged through his clothes. He needed a bath.

Granted with a body like his there should be no shame in using the community bath, but since this whole Spring Festival thing is coming up soon he's beginning to dread bath time more and more. The Omegas have been stalking the baths and trying to woo any Alpha they can. Jensen didn't need all the gawking or the 'pick me' pressure. He knew he should consider himself lucky enough to be able to choose which Omega to take as his own. He didn't like the whole practice of pairing strangers. It seemed totally barbaric to him, but what could he do? Irregardless, he was an Alpha. It didn't matter who he picked. He would pick them, sleep with them, and then everything would go back to normal--well it would for him anyway. Thank God he wasn't an Omega. He felt bad for the whole lot of them, but what could he do?

Finally finding a clean robe, he didn't waste anymore time making his way out to the bath hall. He was running late enough as it is, and the gawakers and beggars will be out in full swing.

It was on his way into the center of the village when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A few houses over there was his Omega neighbor, Jared. What was Jared doing out this late? The sun is way up high in the sky and he should have already retreated inside. Jensen didn't pretend to understand the reasons Jared sat outside naked every morning to watch the sun come up over the sand dunes. He knew it was a morning ritual Jared held dear to his heart, and he didn't want to interfere. He tried to take a right that would lead him into town, but instead his legs guided him left to his neighbor's house.

Jared finally felt at peace. There was an unshakable calm over him. He couldn't move. Well, he didn't want to move. Being this in tune with nature is what got him there. It was the only thing that could get him there. In a few short days that innocence he possesses will be gone, and Jared worried it would also sever his internal connections with nature.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard someone in his house behind him. Standing up grabbing his robe he turned and came face to face with the village's most sought after Alpha, Jensen. Jensen was eyeing him. His face looked concerned, then confused, and then enlightened.

"Got me all the way over here just to see you naked?" Jensen said with a smirk.

Jared blushed, and Jensen seemed to take that as a sign of guilt. So, he kept talking. "As if I didn't have enough of you people gawking at me all the damn time. This is pretty low of you Jared"

At the sound of his own name, Jared snapped out of his half dazed trance and pulled the robe over him.

"In your dreams Ackles, I'm not that slutty, and I didn't call you over here." 

Jared gave him a hard shove for emphasis as he walked back into his home. "And I'd kindly appreciate it if you'd leave NOW!" Jared's tone not leaving any room for debate.

Jensen stood there dumbfounded he'd only been picking with the Omega. He knew enough to know the Omega in front of him was different than the others. He knew this one was special. He had a mind of his own, he held the forces around him near and dear to him. He wasn't chasing after Alphas. He seemed to be wildly independent and resourceful. Okay he was beautiful too, and had a....

"OUT NOW" Jared's voice shook him from his thoughts of praise. "Okay..Okay. I'm leaving. I just wanted to come check on you. It's late morning, and you were still outside doing your thing", he motioned at the back door, "I'll go now"

Jared stood there kind of staring. The heat leaving his face as he held the door open for Jensen to make his exit. Why had Jensen acted concerned toward the end, but such a dick in the beginning? Without thinking Jared slammed the door shut before Jensen could start to make his way through.

"Hold it!", he said to Jensen. "You don't get to come in my home first thing in the morning, and then leave here acting as if I practically threw myself at you."

Jensen raised an eyebrow, "Man, seriously, I was only joking. I'm sorry my if my humor is crude, but I mean you no ill will. Please accept my apologies, and I'll leave here with _your_ reputation in tact."

" _My_ reputation?", Jared spat.

"Calm down Jared. I didn't mean it that wa..."

Before he knew what had hit him he was picking himself up off the floor. Tradition had all but forbade him to hit an Omega. It was not only frowned upon, but he could wake to find himself castrated. He needed to get to the door and NOW. Jared wasn't letting up. Before Jensen could pick himself back up Jared had straddled him, and was trying to hit his face. Jensen was able to block most of the initial punches on instinct alone, but when one finally connected Jared stared at his fist half stunned. Jensen used that moment of opportunity to flip Jared off of him. Pinning his arms above him, he looked a little deeper into Jared's eyes.

"Please, Jared, let me leave here in peace"

Jared's knee came up with lightening speed nailing Jensen's groin. Jensen seen white, but he maintained his grip on Jared. He placed one of his knees between the Omega's legs and began to apply upward pressure. Jared went stone cold still.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Jensen couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face, but then he saw the look of pure terror spread across Jared's face.

Jared knew he was overpowered. Jensen took a moment to bask in the small victory of pinning Jared down. Really? Did the Omega honestly think he stood a chance? It was a logical thought though. After enjoying his brief success, Jensen winked at Jared. He made the move to stand linking his hand into Jared's and pulling Jared up with him as he went. "I'll bet you could give me a run for my money, Omega or not. I'll see you around Jared."

Jared stood there stunned. What the hell had just happened? One moment he was basking in the sun, and the next moment was a blur of Jensen being an ass and then Jensen pinning him in his own home. WTF? Jared didn't know what to think. He replayed the scene over and over-probably reading into it too much. Before he could continue piecing everything together, there was a subtle knock at the door. He opened the door to Chad.

"Hey man good morning, you catch the sunrise?"

"Uh yea" was all Jared could get out. Like on instinct Chad started talking enough for the both of them.

"Well I came by about five minutes ago to see what we were going to do today, and I heard you had *coughs* company, and I didn't want to be one of those sick pervs that get off on that kinda stuff, so I crept back and waited, and then waited some more..."

"Okay, Chad that's enough, I get the picture" Jared tried to interject just to get a word in edgewise.

"Do I sound like I'm done?" Before Jared could even answer, Chad carried on.

"Just when I thought I couldn't wait no more I seen the Alpha from up the way leaving your house and shaking his head...dude you gotta tell me what happened!"

Jared drew a deep breath. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't entirely sure he understood what just happened. So he started with the beginning and worked all the way through it up till the moment Jensen was able to break through and leave.

"Wow!" was Chad's only response. He sat there for a moment looking as though he were contemplating the mysterious of the Universe.

"Dude I think he's totally into you." Chad finally blurts out.

Jared looked like him as though he had sprouted an extra body part, but Chad wasn't deterred.

"First, he came down here just because he _happened_ to see you outside. Why were you outside so late anyway? Maybe he _really_ was concerned. I just don't think he would have come down here to be an ass. He doesn't strike me as that kind of Alpha. He does his best to shy away from crowds. He's not interested in gawky Omega's or beggars. He doesn't seem to be into Omegas at all really. Secondly, you slammed the door in his face **and** laid a hand on him-an Alpha? I don't think he deserved that. He must have fought instinct really hard not to lay your ass out. There wouldn't have been any witnesses, and in the end he could have got away with it. As much as Omegas are praised and respected, they aren't believed when it comes to their word against an Alpha's. Thirdly, he complimented you before finally leaving. He could have threatened you, but he didn't. You know in a couple days he would only need a simple scrap of silver to make you all his?"

Jared shuddered. Not in the sexy way, but in the horrible nightmare sort of way. Knowing that his innocence, his love of nature, his peaceful living style was all up for sale. He would be lucky if it were sold at all. If it didn't sell he would be condemned to the temple until it did. If it did sell than his life would be turned upside down all for a lousy scrap of metal.

He shook it off, he couldn't afford to think of that not now. Nothing short of suicide or human sacrifice would get him out of this. _I can't_ were the only words he was able to utter as he sit down on the floor next to Chad.

"So," Chad nods as if he can read Jared's thoughts, "What ARE we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but I could use a bath", Jared answers. He gathers his clothes, and the pair make off towards Chad's house to gather his dressing robes.

Once Jensen had left Jared's he spent the entirety of his walk to the bath house in silent contemplation. He didn't think that Jared would have talked to him so harshly. He didn't exactly expect to be welcomed in with open arms, but **that** level of hostility wasn't warranted. Jensen had always treated Jared and the other Omegas with the utmost respect. He wonders that maybe Jared is just as worked up over this whole Spring Festival thing as much as he is. Being born into these predetermined roles has to be the worst thing that's ever happened to either of them.

_Maybe Jensen could win Jared over in the few short days leading up to the festival?_ Highly unlikely. Jared is headstrong. Jensen would have to have more time to change his mind, _if_ he wanted to play nice. Why bother being nice if a prick was all Jared is expecting from him? He was never one for the meat headed Alpha type or their primitive ways, but he would prove his point one way or the other. Jared was the only Omega around that wasn't leaping into his arms or on his lap, but then again Jared didn't behave like that with anyone. Giving up on ever figuring out _that_ enigma, Jensen walked into the bath house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this for spacing and grammatical errors.


	2. Then There Was Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat unseen series of circumstances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, you are with me a lot longer than I ever imagined. 
> 
> Thanks again for your continued patience while I work to figure out how to make everything readable for y'all. As always comments are love--especially the constructive ones that work to make my work better.

Jared and Chad walked to the bath house talking about the events of the morning. Jared had explained how he zoned out this morning watching the sunrise. Jared is never usually out that late in the morning, and he blames it on his lack of sleep the night before. Chad tries again to reassure him that everything is going to be okay. Nothing will change for Jensen or Chad. They had no idea what Jared was feeling or the agony he was going through. Jared gave up on ever getting through to his best friend, and they finished their walk in comfortable silence.

Currently at the bath house Jensen was finishing up in a corner off to the far left, just beside the spring. He had no intentions on doing anything that would draw attention to himself. This morning, after the whole debacle with Jared, he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He wasn't the head over heals kind of guy, but he wasn't the heartless Alpha either. He liked and respected Jared. They were acquaintances after all. Living only a few feet apart, but never really getting to know one another. Jensen was always busy with battling this that and another, and Jared...

Well Jared was almost always a homebody. He had one really good friend, and that was it. He never walked around aimlessly in search of the 'perfect Alpha' like all the other Omegas. Jensen had never given it much thought before, but now with this stupid festival around the corner he was forced to think. When he needed to think, he needed silence. Pulling his robes back over him, he happened to glance at the other side of the spring. 

Jared was over there just starting to dip himself into the water. Jensen did a double take. He had never seen the Omega up close and naked until today, and now he has seen him twice. He tried hard to peel his eyes away but he couldn't. Jensen knew then that this was the Omega he would be choosing in just a couple days time. While he had toyed with the idea on his way down here this morning, it was now set in stone. Looking at Jared playing in the water with Chad, Jensen knew he'd have to have him one way or the other. Pulling his robe tighter he retreated from the bath house, and made way toward the temple. 

Jared could feel eyes on him nearly the whole time he was at the bath house with Chad. He didn't feel quite uneasy, but he wasn't thrilled with the idea of it either. With the sacred festival drawing nearer, maybe it was a good thing _(sort of)_ that eyes were watching him. He casually looked around, but couldn't find the source. He did catch a glimpse of Jensen as he was leaving. Maybe it was Jensen watching him? If so, what exactly did it mean? He wasn't thrilled with the idea of Jensen staring him down, but better him than some other complete stranger, right? Looking back over to Chad redressing himself, Jared realized that the Beta hadn't paid Jared any more mind. He's probably used to Jared's fits by now. Jared needed clarity, and wasn't sure where to find it.

"Hey, man I'll catch ya later". As expected, Chad waved him off dismissively. 

On the return trek back to his home Jared thought of wandering into the temple. He didn't like the whole brick and mortar form of worship. His preferences were more a traditional approach of communing with the forces of nature. Could that place really give me the clarity that I seek? He continued to walk away from the temple, thinking to himself.

He glanced to his side as he turned away noticing Jensen making his way toward the temple. Curiosity got the better of him. Jensen was always surrounded with a crowd of Alphas or Omegas (sometimes both), but now he was alone. This makes Jared's third time seeing Jensen today, and he has no one around him. Not sure what was compelling him to follow behind, Jared made his way up the hill toward the temple.

The environment inside the temple was more peaceful than Jensen could ever hope for. Away from the crowd he let his mind go free for the first time since he had first seen Jared this morning.

Feeling no shame at all he let his robes fall to the floor upon entering. There wasn't no point in worrying with putting them away in a designated spot. This temple was completely empty and probably would be until after the Spring Festival had well ended. Stepping forward Jensen noticed how the sun light above was giving way to afternoon. Sunset wouldn't be far behind. Jensen smirked to himself. He enjoyed sunsets in the same way Jared enjoyed the sunrise. Perhaps he would give Jared a show this evening.

Kneeling down at the altar Jensen dipped his fingertips into the oil. He felt the silkiness on this fingertips before bringing them to his forehead. The oil wasn't freshly placed this morning as it had been when the Solstice was near. It seemed the elders didn't mind letting this temple go at the first signs of Spring. Who could blame them?

Near the back of the temple, at the entrance, Jared stood dumbfounded. Yes, he had seen Jensen's naked form before, but never in this sense. There seemed to be something sacred about seeing Jensen in front of him kneeling at the altar. Jared blushed, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He haphazardly thought maybe he was intruding and he should leave, but he couldn't force himself to move. Granted, Jensen didn't view nature in the same light that Jared did, but maybe there was more to this man than just some meat headed Alpha. Before he could change his mind, he slid out of his dress robes and walked forward. He didn't miss the way his robes were so casually laid over Jensen's.

At the front of the temple near the altar Jensen was in deep thought, not really about anything in particular just random pieces thrown together. He heard a noise. Not sure what to think, he maintained his concentration on achieving no mind and toned his ears to idly determine the source of the soft pitter patter. The scent of oil came back, stronger this time and there was a warm presence near him. 'Is this what enlightenment is supposed to feel like?' he thinks to himself. He forces his mind to focus harder and feel this feeling deeper.

Next to to him Jared sits. He really thought Jensen would have noticed him by now. He was sure Jensen wasn't ignoring him because he never made a move--even when Jared damn near knocked the oil over. Jared didn't come to talk anyway. He came here for the same reasons as Jensen. This temple is all but abandoned as Winter draws to a close, and that makes for a quiet place to rest and gather your thoughts. Could it be that Jensen was just as stressed over the whole festival thing too?

Jared didn't put too much thought into it. Instead he sat there calmly as he had that morning in is backyard. He could have cleared his throat to announce his presence, but why ruin the moment? Just as he was really starting to get into the silent, thoughtless realm he was abruptly brought back to harsh reality.

"Why are you following me?"

Jared snapped his eyes open and looked to Jensen. Jensen was eyeing him suspiciously. He even had one eye-brow raised.

"I'm not. This just seemed like a good place to come and let all of your thoughts go for a bit. You're right. I seen you in here, but you didn't look like you were in the mood for company. I tried to be quiet as to not disturb you. I can see that didn't work. I'll be leaving now."

Jared made a move to stand, but Jensen grabbed his hand pulling him in downward, "Not so fast, Omega"

Jared's heart skipped three beats.


	3. In the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tussle in the temple leaves Jared with part of Jensen's robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope springs eternal...

Jared wasn't sure if he should yield to Jensen or force his way up. In a split second decision he decided to allow Jensen to hold him in place, if only for now. Jared's mind was racing, and he had no idea what to say. Sparks were tingling on his arm where Jensen had a slight grip on him. He looked to Jensen. His face was calm, and now he looked intrigued.

"Seeing as how you're not looking for a fight, I guess you can stay. I'm not leaving either because I was here first. Should you choose to stay don't ask me to leave, and don't bitch out on me like you did this morning."

Jared opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Instead he calmly removed his arm from Jensen's grip and continued to sit before the altar attempting to find calm. 

Jensen tried to resume his thoughts where he left off, but now he couldn't focus. He sat there watching Jared fall right back into the trance-like state. His body language told Jensen that he was completely relaxed. He was breathing in deep even breaths. Jensen was mesmerized as his eyes trailed over Jared. He felt the need to reach out, to touch but he didn't have the nerve. He knew enough about Jared to know the touch wouldn't be welcomed. He didn't really want to pick a fight with the Omega in a temple, so he kept his hands to himself. He didn't dare speak for fear of interfering with Jared's peace of mind. He steeled his mind and forced his head to clear.

They sat there knelt in front of the altar in silence for hours. Jensen had decided how he was going to get Jared back to his home during the Spring Festival. He knew Jared wouldn't be happy, but from what he was piecing together nothing about that evening would make Jared happy.

Jared decided sometime within those hours that he was going to give his hopeless situation to the gods and accept whatever would come from it. Whatever happened his life would never be the same, and he would have to deal. It was an easy realization to come to, but an impossible action to take. Jensen broke the silence. 

"It's getting late, you going to be okay by yourself here?"

Jared looked up and over to Jensen. His relaxed face turning into one of irritation.

"I'm fine anywhere by myself Jensen. I don't need you or any other Alpha to babysit me."

Jensen couldn't help the anger that rose, "That's not what I am insinuating.."

Before Jensen could go any further Jared cut him off, "What exactly are you saying then?"

Jensen inhaled deeply, and tried to calm down. Why is it so hard to talk to this Omega? How on Earth does this Omega intimidate him the way he does? Will this awkwardness ever end?

"Forget it Jared. I'm going home. I don't want to miss the sunset"

Before anything else could be said Jensen was up and making his way to the back of the temple. By the time Jared caught up he could see Jensen moving his robes out of the way. Jared reached forward for them.

Instead of throwing them aside as he wanted, Jensen reached the robes to Jared. However, before Jared could grasp them Jensen pulled them from reach.

"How much are _these_ worth to ya?" Jensen asked, his tone dripping with snark.

"What are we, teenagers?" Jared asked still reaching for his garments.

"Unless you wanna walk back home completely nude I suggest you answer."

Jensen wasn't giving up. He pulled the robes further from Jared's reach, and then stood back to gawk at him while Jared tried in desperation to reach his clothes. Jensen's crude humor was turning lewd at a break neck speed. He couldn't help it. None of the normal Alpha courting tactics would work on this Omega. If he truly wanted a way into Jared's heart he would have to forge his own path.

"C'mon Omega, tell me".

He prodded again, this time shaking the clothes at Jared. Jared made a move to grab the clothes, but with way too much momentum. Before Jensen could pull them back out of the way, Jared had already flung himself forward.

The fact that Jared had a few inches of height on him is what led to Jensen's downfall-literally. They went tumbling to the ground. Jensen still had a death grip on the clothes, and Jared was laid on top of him still trying to pull his robes from Jensen.

Jared was pulling back with his clothes and trying to climb off of Jensen at the same time. Jensen gave the clothes a soft tug, and Jared landed right back on top of him. Jensen smirked. He could get used to this. Jared wasn't frail and weak like the other Omegas. He could clearly hold his ground in a fight, and Jared was clearly turned on by Jensen, but he didn't lay down like some bitch in heat begging to be screwed silly. Jensen slightly bucked his hips upward only to show Jared he was just as interested. Jared wasn't having any of it. He couldn't control the affect that Jensen had on his body, but he could control what he chose to do or not do with said body-for the next couple days at least. He picked up the bowl of cleansing water, and dumped all of it on Jensen.

"I think you need to cool off, Alpha"

Jensen wasn't expecting that. He had been so lost in Jared he didn't realize they were so close to landing right in the cleansing water. It was just by luck they were right next to it, so it was right in Jared's reach. Jared capitalized on the surprise attack pulling at the garments, this time with more force. Jensen was caught off guard, but no so much he would just let Jared walk away. He pulled back with more force than Jared had initially pulled. The garments weren't made for a tug of war battle, and they were effectively ripped. Jensen didn't look surprised at all, only mildly amused.

"Great, look what you've done now!"

Jared was ready to kill him despite their social standing.

"Calm down Jared. You can take part of mine, and I'll walk you home"

Jared gave him a look of pure exasperation.

"You planned this." Jared stated as he was made the move to stand.

"Not exactly" Jensen retorts.

Jared looks back to him, and this time he sees the arousal that is written plain as day all over Jensen. Jared blushed and looked away. Seeing the alpha like that did something to Jared's insides, and he could _not_ go there. Not now, and maybe not ever. He spoke up to break the silence and change the subject.

"What **were **you hoping for then?"****

Jensen thought about the question for a long pause. Maybe words weren't needed here. He would _show_ Jared instead. He stood and grabbed the biggest piece of his robes and began to tear it.

"Here you take this, and put it around you like..Jared stop moving..I'm trying t..There"

He stood back to admire his handy work. Jared stood there expectantly still waiting for Jensen to answer. He didn't. Instead he grabbed Jared's ripped clothing and pulled it over his chest, and he used what was left of his own dress robes to cover the rest of of him. Then he shook his head and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" 

Jared thought about it for a minute. He looked at Jensen--really looked at him. Jensen seemed to hold a look of..was it longing? desperation? or just plain irritation?... Jared didn't know. He couldn't identify it because he didn't really know Jensen, but here in this moment he wanted to.

"No, we shan't. By the time you walk me _all_ the way home, you'll miss the sunset. Let's go around to the side of the mound here. There we can watch it together."

Jared waited for a response. He had no intention of watching the sunset, it just wasn't his thing. He intended to watch Jensen watching the sunset.

"No way. See, that's private, and I don't want you interfering with it. I will just catch it tomorrow."

Jared rolled his eyes. He had expected this kind of response.

"Well, you blatantly intruded on me this morning. It's only fair. I can remain in the temple here if you like."

Jensen shook his head again and this time he took Jared's hand into his.

"I have a better idea, C'mon".

Jared allowed Jensen to pull him through the temple entrance and out. He started to ask where Jensen was leading him, but he thought better of it. If it were a question Jensen didn't want to answer, Jared wouldn't get a response. He could only wait and see where this path led.


	4. Cakes and Ale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road less traveled...

Jensen led the way down the mound and through the path that led to his house. Jared started to pull back in trepidation, but Jensen kept a firm hold on him. Jared looked as though he was going to make a scene in the middle of the village, but Jensen gave him a warning look and a wink. When they arrived at Jensen's home, he practically had to drag Jared through the entrance. 

As soon as they were inside Jensen released his grip, and looked back to Jared. Jared didn't follow him in, not all the way. He stood there looking like a drowned cat with his back pushed as far back to the inside wall as he could get it. Jensen merely shook his head and began pulling the makeshift robes from him. He disappeared to his sleeping area and reemerged a moment later dressed in a whole robe and was handing another one out to Jared who was still with his back against the wall eyes wide. 

"I shouldn't be here" he squeaked out.

At that Jensen laughed, good naturally of course and placed the robes in Jared's hands forcing him to take them.

"Put these on, they'll be more comfortable. And don't give me that whole social standing bull shit. You'd easily pass for an Alpha in any crowd." He gave Jared another wink, "Besides I won't saying nothing if you don't, and I won't do anything to put your precious reputation in harms way."

Jared didn't look convinced, but what else could he do? He held the robes and he could immediately tell that Jensen's robes were a finer quality than his own. Without thinking he rubbed them against his face seemingly get lost in the feel of them against his skin.

Jensen's words broke into this thoughts, "You should probably go ahead and put them on."

Jared looked to him not so surprised this time. "Do you have anywhere..uh private..I cou.." 

Jensen wasn't having any of the modesty. He already seen this Omega naked more than enough times today, and one more time wouldn't hurt. He cut Jared off by pulling at the robes he had pieced together around him in the temple,

"There is no need to stand on ceremony here, Omega. You don't have anything I haven't already seen" He moved his head closer to Jared's ear, "nothing I haven't already felt pressed against me." 

Jared shuddered because of Jensen for the second time that day, this time it _was_ in the sexy kind of way. He could feel Jensen taking his robes back from his hand. He wasn't going to dare pull on Jensen's the way he had pulled on his own. He stood there naked at Jensen's mercy. Then he could feel the fresh robes being placed around his body. He opened his eyes to watch, not even aware that he had closed them in the first place. He continued to watch as Jensen took a step back, "Better now?" Jensen asked, and all Jared could do was nod. 

Jensen couldn't help the satisfied smirk that came across his face, and he hoped Jared didn't read it wrong. Then again he didn't really care. He felt how Jared had shuddered against him. Maybe bending Jared to his will wouldn't be so hard after all. He turned away from the entrance to make his way to the eating area, but remembered that Jared was still 'back against the wall' literally. Like it was an after thought he turned back to Jared. 

"Why don't you come inside for a bit and make yourself comfortable? I'm going to grab some cakes and ale, would you like some? Never you mind, I'll bring them anyway." He didn't wait for Jared to respond before leaving the room. 

Jared couldn't believe this was happening. It was all happening so fast. He still didn't know where this course of _inaction_ would lead him. He had meant to tell Jensen that he needed to be making his way home, but he didn't because he knew that Jensen would insist on walking him there. That would result in Jensen missing the sunset, and all Jared was going to do at home was mope around anyway. He didn't want to spend the evening waiting on sleep that would never come, so he moved to the center of the main room and sat down. Jensen had many comfortable cushions and pillows in this room. Jared idly wondered if he entertained guests like this a lot. He shook his head. Of course Jensen would have many guests even in a week's time. He _is_ an Alpha.

Jensen popped his head into the room a moment later. "Hey, it's getting later than I thought. Let's take this outside. I built a fire."

He watched as Jared reluctantly got back up. "I know...you just got comfortable and all, I'm sorry"

Jared shook his head, "I was thinking of all the other Omegas you've 'entertained' here, and it was kind of creeping me out. I'm glad to be off them" 

Jensen only shook his head. Silly Omega. "There's nothing comfortable about that, is there? So, What's the point? I told you to make yourself comfortable, not work yourself up more. If it's any consolation, I don't bring Omega's _here_. This is private. This is just for me."

"You brought **me** here, didn't you? What makes me so special?"

Jensen shook his head, "I wish I knew."

He turned and headed toward the back to go outside. Jared followed behind him. Jensen stopped in the makeshift dining area to pick up the plate of cakes, he motioned for Jared to grab the cups of ale he had prepared. And they made their way outside to the small fire Jensen had carefully prepared for them. There were two pillows and a couple blankets already at the fire.

"I made a place for us to set the cakes between us, so we can share them." He placed the cakes on a flat piece of land right between the two pillows, and sat down to the right of the fire. 

Jared waited until Jensen was fully seated and comfy before handing him one cup of the ale. He knew that the ale was only _ale_ because Jensen had left him in charge of which cup to pass. He still couldn't help feeling suspicious of the Alpha. He didn't know Jensen's intentions, and was still worried the course of this day would leave him banished to Aphrodite's temple for all time in only...two days..one day's time. That thought sprung his brain back into action.

"Do you woo all the Omegas this way? In your bigger than mine house? And your fancy night dressings? Your too many..too comfy pillows? Your nice, probably warmer than mine blankets..."

Jensen stopped eating a cake midway to stare at Jared. This wasn't fair. How was he expected to defend himself with a mouth full of food? Before Jared could finish his tirade, he turned and spit the cake out so he could speak.

"Didn't your momma ever teach you it's rude as hell to talk with your mouth full? How on Earth do you expect any man to defend himself when he can't speak?"

Jensen paused waiting on Jared to say something. When it looked as though he was about to speak up, Jensen cut him off again,

"Do I sound done? I can't help that I have spoils that come from war. Part of my being an Alpha means that I live comfortably. Yes I have many 'nice things', as you call them. I do enjoy them, and I don't use them to woo anyone into anything. In case you haven't noticed the Omegas in this town don't require any wooing from me. They follow me around wherever I go most of the time. They..."

Jensen threw up a hand to silence Jared again and shot him another warning look. This one harsher than the last,

"Remember your place Omega! It's rude to interrupt. The Omegas around here are throwing themselves at me all time, and I can assure you that doesn't appeal to me at all. You don't know me Jared, stop making snap judgments about something you have yet to understand."

Jared sat down in stunned silence. Jensen resumed to eating the last part of the cake. In front of them the sun began to set. Jared turned his attention to the plate of cakes Jensen had made for them to share. He felt like a cad. Jensen was right. His momma _had_ taught him better. Jensen was his host, and seemed to hold no ulterior motive. Looking back to Jensen he could see that the Alpha wasn't chewing or drinking anything. Instead he was holding his cup and staring at the sunset. Jared wondered if Jensen would usually do this in the nude. Before he could stop himself, he started undressing Jensen with his eyes. Seeing as how he had went into the temple earlier, it wasn't too much of a stretch to picture what was underneath. 

Jensen could feel Jared's eyes on him. He knew, without looking, how Jared's face looked. He could image the flames' glow dancing across Jared's face. Without looking to Jared he broke the silence.

"Ya know the last time someone looked me that way, I got laid." He gave it a second for his words to sink in, and then he looked over directly at Jared. He was blushing and trying to hide his face in his hair. Without putting any thought behind it, he reached over to pull the hair back from Jared's face, "Look at me." He spoke the words softer than a whisper. 

Jared's eyes finally met his, "Why _did_ you bring me here, Alpha?"

Jared had tried to ask earlier, but Jensen wouldn't let him get the words out. Now that the words were out, all he could do was hold his breath and wait for a response. Jensen didn't move, didn't avert his eyes.

"I brought you home with me to change into appropriate robes, grab a bite to eat, and watch the sunset. I'm more comfortable here than I would be anywhere else. I usually wouldn't bring _any_ Omega here, but you're different Jared. When I look at you, I don't see some bitch in heat. I see a competent, independent, and strong individual. I wanted nothing more than to be left alone today, but your company is addicting."

He dropped his hand from Jared's hair and ran his fingertips around Jared's jawline. He started to say something else but thought better of it. He turned his attention back to the sunset. The sun had nearly disappeared behind the dunes. 

Jared knew the day was drawing to a close. He let Jensen's words sink in. He was trying to figure out what they meant. Could it be that his fierce independence would be his downfall? Jensen seemed to think it was a good thing, but what if it kept Jared banished to that godforsaken temple? What if an Alpha would proposition him only to break his independence, like he himself was some sort of conquest? He remembered the vow he had made to himself earlier in the temple of Anemoi. He told himself that his fate rest with the gods now for better or worse. 

Jensen was unaware of the meltdown Jared was having. Sunset always brought clam to him-even if he didn't grant it his undivided attention. On the battle field, sunset signified that he would live to fight another day. All in all today had shaped up into a good day. He had learned so much about the Omega sitting next to him. He inadvertently figured out which Omega he was going to choose when he entered Aphrodite's temple. That was his biggest problem solved right there. Since he was Alpha it didn't matter how Jared would handle the proposition, he would have to accept irregardless of his feelings for Jensen. Jensen determined earlier he would be able to make the sex enjoyable for Jared even if he didn't want it. Jensen wasn't a rapist, but he wasn't above coercion. Granted he never had to use such tactics before, but having Jared was worth him stooping so low.

Jared made a move to pull one of the blankets over him as the sun finally vanished and the moon took over. Jensen retreated to the house and returned a moment later with a couple more pillows Jared hadn't seen before,

"Here I took these from my bedroom, take one."

Jared took the pillow and placed it on the ground next to him. As he moved to lay down, Jensen took the blanket and covered him up. Jared was unable to control the sense of relaxation and peace his soul found in the moment his head hit the pillow. He was asleep before Jensen could get the fire out. 

Jensen tossed his pillow on the ground beside Jared. He wrapped himself in one of the other blankets before laying down and moving closer to Jared. He slid his arm under Jared's blanket and around him. He lightly pulled himself closer to Jared.

"Blessed Dreams," was all he could utter before falling into sleep.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Great One!  
> Please grant me Thine grace to accept what I cannot change,  
> Thine courage to change what I can,  
> And Thine wisdom to know the difference

Jared woke early the next morning shortly before sunrise. He had forgotten what a good night's sleep felt like. He tried to sit up, but was unable to move. There was an arm around him, holding him in place. He wiggled to break free, and he could feel Jensen stirring behind him.

Curses! Jared went out too hard last night, and he left himself open to Jensen's ministrations. Jared had the best sleep of his life with Jensen curled up behind him, and he was so out of it he hadn't known any better. None of that mattered! He was too big to play the little spoon. He jerked himself upright, and he heard Jensen grumbling from behind him. 

"Okay, okay. Not all of us are early risers ya know" Jensen sat up pulling his blanket closer to him. Spring was around the corner, but the mornings were still a bit on the chilly side. "Give me a minute to get the fire going again, and I'll make us some coffee." Jensen sat there trying to force himself into action. 

"Coffee?" Jared had never heard of such a thing. 

"Yea, from Arabia. It is a concoction that is ideal for those of us that are not 'morning' people. You will try some. You may not like it, but since I'm going to the trouble of preparing it, you will at least try. I promise to have you home in time before sunrise. I have a few things to take care of today anyway, and it's best I do them as early as possible."

Jared didn't say anything. He sat there watching Jensen bring their dowsed fire back to life. Jensen gathered the empty plate and cups from the night before and made his way into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with fresh cups, a small pouch, and a makeshift pan of water. There was a thin discolored piece of silk around his arm, and Jared could only imagine what that was used for. He continued to watch as Jensen laid the cups out and spread the silk over them. He opened the pouch and took a bit of the brown gooey stuff out. He placed the yucky looking stuff on top of the silk and continued to heat the water over the fire. 

Jared felt sick kinda. He hadn't heard of this drink before, and wasn't sure he would like it. Maybe it was an Alpha thing or maybe it was only a Jensen thing. Jared couldn't be sure. With horror he watched as Jensen took the bubbly water and poured it over each of the cups. He continued to watch as the brown gooey stuff spread across the silk flavoring the water that was landing in the cup. Once the cups were filled Jensen removed the silk and the remaining gook. He handed a cup to Jared and kept the other for himself. The silk was cast aside. Jared attempted to put the cup to his lips.

"Care..." Before Jensen could even get the word out Jared had already burnt himself, and was looking to Jensen confused.

"You just seen me pour scalding hot water in that cup. What _is_ wrong with you? Let it cool."

Jared didn't say anything. He attempted to blow on the steaming liquid to cool it. They sat together in silence. As Jensen lifted his cup to drink, Jared took that as a sign that the beverage had finally cooled enough. He took a sip. 

"Wow, this is amazing! Completely ideal on a cool morning like this" Jared couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. Jensen beamed. "Glad it meets your approval."

No other words were exchanged. Jared liked it that way. He had grown accustomed to quiet mornings, and it seemed that Jensen liked the stillness as well. Once their first cups were empty, Jensen prepared them a second cup. They continued to sit there in the silence. Both of them feeling completely at ease, and enjoying the coffee. Once the second cup was finished Jared spoke up. 

"I should be leaving now."

Jensen nodded and stood up. He put the fire out again and started gathering the stuff up to take it inside. To his surprise, Jared began helping him clear the mess. As he was folding the blankets he asked, "Where would you like me to put these?" Jensen told him to take them through to the room on the left and mentioned that the pillows go in there too.

Jared stopped at the entrance to the mostly emptied room before stepping inside of it. The blankets and pillows did go in this room. This was the room in which Jensen slept, and he had practically moved all of his bedding outside to share it with Jared. The thought of that simple act warmed his heart, but he shook his head and laid the neatly folded blankets down in the center of the room. He then went back outside to retrieve the pillows.

When he had finished putting the pillows on top of the blankets he turned to walk from the room, but ended up coming face to face with Jensen instead, 

"Are you ready?"

Jared nodded, "Still dark outside for now, but if I hurry I can still make the sunrise."

Jensen offered his hand to Jared, "Shall we?"

This time Jared took his hand and allowed himself to be led outside and down the path to his own home. They stopped briefly when they reached the entrance to Jared's. There was a moment of hesitation before Jared led Jensen inside.

Jensen was more comfortable walking into Jared's home than Jared had been in his. He stopped just inside the entrance, his eyes darting up to meet Jared's.

"I suppose you'll be wanting these back," Jared said pulling at the robes. To Jared's surprise Jensen shook his head.

"You keep them." Before Jared could respond, Jensen had taken his hand and was leading him through the house and toward the back.

"I have something else to give you," were the only words Jensen spoke. Jared was too confused to put up an argument.

Jensen ended up leading him out back to the place where Jared loved to watch the sunrise. He turned to face Jared and began to untie the robes. He pushed Jared's hands away forcing the robes to fall to ground beside him.

Jared allowed the robes to fall at the ground next to him. Jensen had successfully undressed him again, and Jared hadn't even put up so much as an objection. He was getting way _too_ comfortable with nudity around this Alpha. This is the time when red flags should have been raised and the alarms sounded, but Jared was so lost in Jensen's eyes he couldn't bring himself to fight.

"Go ahead and kneel, the way you usually do." Jared watched Jensen carefully as he knelt on the ground before him. He kept his head turned up to Jensen's face because he was unable to look straight ahead. Looking straight ahead would have left him eye level with Jensen's groin. 

Jensen didn't notice Jared's predicament because he was rummaging through the folds of his robe. He pulled out the salve he had been looking for, and used his thumb to gather a generous amount. Jared sat there in surprise as he watched Jensen take the salve and rub it on his bottom lip. Jared arched his face into the touch. The salve stung a bit a first, and then began to cool where the coffee had burnt him. He rubbed his top lip against his bottom one to rub it in.

Jensen looked at him questioningly, "All better?" Jared only nodded. "Okay, I should leave you now. I'll see you later though." Before anything else could be said, he walked inside to leave.

Jared spent the next few hours watching the sun come up. He felt more at peace this morning than he did the morning before. His mouth was still tingling either from the salve itself or from Jensen's touch. Jared didn't know which. He sat there until he could feel the sun warming his face.

Jared didn't know it yet, but he was in for a shit storm today. But, right now, in this moment all that mattered was the feeling of inner peace and the sun on his face.


	6. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idle gossip is the Devil's tongue,  
> Idle hands are the Devil's playthings,  
> What does that make idle thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> \--The Devil's Playground

Chad couldn't wait to speak to Jared today!

He woke with a start once the sun was shining straight down through his sky light. 'Find Jared' was the only thought he bothered to entertain. He had went to Jared's home late the evening before, well after sunset, but Jared was no where to be found. Trudging up the village streets he looked left and right for any sign of his nearest, dearest friend. But alas, t'was no avail. How could his friend just disappear like that, and him not know? He eventually stumbled into a common gathering spot to clear his head. Maybe a bit of ale would help bring him clarity. He took the largest cup of ale he could find, and sat down in the far corner attempting to clear his mind. 

Jared had been acting funny yesterday morning. Lack of sleep, late sunrise, and an intrusion from Jensen must have frayed his poor friend's nerves. Chad looked around the makeshift tabernacle, but didn't see Jensen anywhere. Jensen's absence here wasn't unusual, but most of the other Alphas were present. One of them must have noticed Chad staring because he made his way over to have a word. 

"My name's Mark, and call me nuts, but you're staring at me and mine over there pretty hard, is there something that I or we can help you with?"

Chad looked at the alpha before him. He wasn't that intimidating, but there was just something about him that seemed off. Not creepy off, but scary off. Like this Alpha was the last person on the planet Chad would want to cross.

"Uh.mmm...no..I was just looking around for Jensen, I noticed he wasn't running with the usual pack"

Mark eyed him suspiciously. At least Chad assumed it was suspicion. "He's not here. I assume he's still with Jared."

Chad's face morphed from slightly frightened to all out confusion.

"Oh you didn't know?" Chad shook his head dumbly. "Yea, see they went in the temple together and they left together. I seen the whole thing myself, and on my way here I seen Jensen leading Jared off somewhere. Jared was trailing after him just like all the other dumb Omegas. Your friend is probably already fucked six ways from Sunday if I know Jensen."

Chad was speechless. WTF? He sat there shocked, staring blankly at Mark. Mark started to leave, but he paused and pulled a small brass piece of metal from somewhere inside his robes and held it up to Chad. Chad eyed it curiously,

"What's that?"

Mark's face lit up. This was _his_ punch line and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

"Oh this thing here? It's a small piece of counterfeit coin I intend to throw in your friend's lap. If he's worth all Jensen's time, he must be a nice piece of tail. I'm going to find out for myself the proper way."

Mark didn't miss the way Chad's fist clenched on top of the table.

"Calm down there buddy, I don't mean it harsh. I'm going to proposition him inside Aphrodite's temple. That's sacred. Sneaking around in the middle of the night? Well, now that ain't." Mark turned on his heel and walked back over to the other Alphas.

Chad didn't finish the huge cup of ale he had painstakingly found for himself. He was going home and turning in early. On his way back home, he had stopped at Jared's again to see if he was home. He wasn't. Chad was worried for his friend. He tossed and turned most of the night.

Now that the sun was up, he was sure he would find Jared at home. He changed his clothing as quick as he could, and made his way to Jared's. 

Jared had finished up his ritual early this morning. He didn't feel the need to take any extra time as he had the previous morning. He folded the robes Jensen had given him, and put them away. He couldn't dare to let anyone see him wearing the robes of an Alpha. Just in time too, he could hear Chad making his way through the front entrance.

"Hey Jay, you home?"

Jared smoothed down the front of the robes he had decided to wear today, and stepped from his sleeping area into the main room. 

"Yea, I'm here. What's up?" Jared asks Chad like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Chad doesn't respond, as he pulls Jared in for a big hug. "I was so worried about you man."

Jared thought back to yesterday, but he was drawing a blank. "Worried about me, why?"

Chad pulled away from Jared. He wasn't sure how to broach the topic of what Mark had told him the night before.

"Well..for starters, you and Jensen were at old winter temple yesterday" Jared raised his eyebrows but didn't speak, so Chad continued. "You went in together and you left you together. AND I heard it all from a very reliable source, so don't bother tryin' to deny it."

Jared took a step back and eyed Chad for a minute before responding.

"Okay... well... then I won't... Hey! You want some water? You're looking kinda parched. I'm gonna get some water."

He walked over to the far corner of home to fetch some water for him and Chad. Chad was struck speechless, yet again. What was Jared thinking taking off to the old temple with Jensen and then apparently following him home? How can Chad even ask him about without causing offense? Jared is his best friend and the last thing he would want to see him hurt. He decided to go with that thought, and build on it from there. He had to tell Jared what Mark had said the night before. He had to warn him of Mark's insane idea to get Jared to bed him. Oh man, what was he going to do? Chad made himself comfortable along the wall, and waited for Jared to return.

"Here you are" Jared shook Chad from his thoughts by handing him a cup of still cool water.

"We need to talk a minute about yesterday," Chad began. When it didn't look like Jared was going to volunteer any information, Chad spilled his heart and soul. He talked about how his friendship with Jared meant the world to him. He apologized for not being emotionally available for Jared yesterday when he really needed to talk. He then explained how he had searched high and low last night, after sunset, for Jared. He nearly broke down in tears when he recalled the whole conversation with Mark. He waited with bated breath for a response from Jared.

Jared just sat there stunned, not speaking, not moving. He listened to the complete story from Chad. He didn't bother telling Chad the story of what had actually happened. What did it matter? More importantly, what would he do now? He had decided yesterday that there was nothing he could do, so he let it go. Gave the whole blasted situation up to the gods. Maybe they could make sense of it. Here in this moment though, his faith was wavering.

"There's nothing I can do about this Chad. I have to let it go. For my own personal sanity, I have to let it go. I was able to let it go yesterday and it felt great. I can't spend whatever I have left of my freedom living in dread. I have to take it as it comes." 

Chad placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to see you hurt"

Jared said a silent prayer in hopes that the gods knew what they're doing.

"I understand. You're my best friend too ya know? Just be glad you'll never have to go through anything like this."

Jared tried to brush the whole thing off and change the subject. He couldn't afford to think too deeply right now. He was in a big mess. Jensen seemed to want him, seemed to genuinely care for him, but Jared couldn't be sure. If Jensen truly had no interest in him, and he were forced to leave with Mark, what would become of him then? Was all of this some sick ploy bent on ruining Jared's reputation? Jensen knows how much his reputation means to him. Jared couldn't decide what to think or what to do, and he would go out of his mind trying to figure it out unless he let it go.

"What are you going to be doing on the night of the Spring Festival?" Jared asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I know most of the Betas have already been asked to work security at the temple that evening. Ya know, to keep things on the up and up. I was never asked. I guess that's why Mark didn't hesitate to show me the fake coin he intended to use. You think they'd let me volunteer?"

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Chad had the idea of volunteering his time and services at the temple. Jared didn't think it would do much good, but he didn't want to discourage his friend. He idly wondered where Jensen was and what he was doing. He had told Jared that he would see him later, and in a way that gave Jared a small amount of hope. This day and tomorrow day was all Jared had left. This time tomorrow he would have to begin getting ready for sunset.

Jared damn near face palmed himself. The ritual always takes place at moon rise/sunset before the equinox. Jensen would be watching the sunset from his own home, and not coming to the temple. Before he could have another bout of panic he wondered about Mark getting thrown out once he was exposed by Chad. He thought that Mark might be too drunk off his ass to make the journey to the top of the hill.

Jared steeled his nerves, and reassured himself that everything would be fine. He started playing those words through his head over and over again, 'everything will be fine'. He's not sure where the exact words came from or why he felt so much peace playing them over and over in his mind, but he ran with it.


	7. Lead Me Not to Tempation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Jensen up to?

The day had dragged on for Jensen. He was working on his new home. He had worked on it previously in the fall, until the weather turned too cool. Now Spring wasn't fully underway yet, but Jensen was working with renewed determination. He had to get this finished, and make additions. Everything was mostly the way he wanted it. He laid each sun baked brick himself, but now considering that he wanted more than just four walls he decided to add more onto the outside of the house.

He and his new Omega would require privacy outdoors, for different reasons of course. He knew Jared enjoyed the sunrise, and he himself was the polar opposite. That meant that two opposite sides of the house would have to have privacy walls. If he had figured out what he wanted sooner he would have built a privacy wall around the whole damned thing. Seeing as how he would be moving here sooner than expected he just didn't have the time.

He spent the morning gathering his things from his old home in the village. Living so close to everyone else was getting old, and he was glad to finally be packing up his things if only to move a few extra feet away from the crowd.

The last thing he did was dig up his treasures. Jensen had acquired many during their civilizations times of war, but Jensen couldn't think of a use for them until now. He took his time selecting trinkets from the treasures, and placing them in the satchel he had picked out for Jared. That was actually his favorite part of the whole day. By the time he was finished packing the satchel, he thought that maybe he should have selected a bigger one. The small one he had was filled to the brim with pieces of silver, gold, rubies, sapphires, and a really pretty one he didn't know the name of. It was white and it looked as though it had tiny flecks of all different colors inside it. It was special. He had never seen another like it, and he found it fitting to give to Jared. Jared is special. He's never seen another Omega like him.

The afternoon sun had finished beating down on his back as he continued to work. Realizing that the day was drawing to a close he thought briefly of what tomorrow would bring. During the morning, he could work here more. He would have all the finishing touches done to the place before the ritual began tomorrow evening. When he left the temple with Jared, he would bring him here. This place is where they would make a life together. The thought made Jensen smile to himself. He wiped the sweat from his brow. If he were going to see Jared this evening he would have to have a bath first.

By the time he made it into the bath house, the sun had already began to set. If anything was worth missing sunset for it was Jared. He shook his head and stepped inside.

Mark was there with some of the other Alphas. He greeted Jensen with a wicked smile and a small wave. Jensen knew he would have to face the Alphas sooner or later. This time is as good as any. He could kill two birds with one stone. He decided to dip into the water the side closest to Mark.

"Where ya been buddy?" The question had been asked innocently enough, but the other alphas snickered.

"Ah...plannin' for the future. Something y'all wouldn't know anything about, so don't worry yourselves."

Mark looked appalled, but Jensen saw it for the facade it is.

"We know what you've been planning Jensen, can't say we're surprised...but you gotta tell me, why Jared?"

Jensen's face went pale white, what's going on here?

The other Alphas, sensing the unease, spoke up, "Yea, what's so special about him?"

Mark calmed them with a raise of his hand. "All I'm askin' here is Jared doesn't seem to like **our** kind much. Never gives anyone the time of day, then all a sudden yesterday he's trailin' after you like some bitch in heat."

Jensen clinched his jaw and balled his fist.

"Aw Jenny don't get mad. I got a plan to get the bitch to quit followin' ya, and you won't even have to kick it." 

Jensen pulled himself from the water. He really wanted to go under the spring, but he realized he wouldn't be able to with the Alphas there.

"Where ya goin'?

Yea, Jenny what's wrong?"

It took all of Jensen's strength to pull his clean robes over him.

Before leaving he eyed each and every one of them, and then spoke directly to Mark.

"You touch him, I'll kill you. You talk to him, I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to you. If you so much as look at him sideways, I'll gouge out your eyes in your sleep."

The Alphas looked at him mostly in fear, some in confusion, but Mark eyed him with mild annoyance. Jensen left the bath house and made his way to Jared's. He needed to speak to the Omega before tomorrow came. As he was leaving he heard one of the alphas ask Mark, "Wonder what's got him so riled up." Jensen kept walking paying them no mind.

The walk to Jared's house was short, not nearly as long as the walk to the bathhouse. He stood at the entrance lightly rapping. He hoped Jared hadn't turned in already. He heard movement in the main room, and then watched as a small torch lit up the area.

"Jensen?" 

"Yea, it's me. Can I come in?"

Jensen remained in the entrance as Jared wiped his eyes and nodded for him to come in.

"Listen. I understand that I may have come at a bad time, but I need to speak with you."

Jensen stated as he made his way into the large room. Jared was wide awake now, and looked as though he needed answers right away or he would break down.

"Calm down. I only need to ask of you a favor."

Jared went from curious to really annoyed. Who did this guy think he is, coming to his home in the middle of the night asking for favors?

"What do you want from me **now** Jensen? Wasn't yesterday enough? In case you haven't noticed, I kinda got a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

Jensen was taken back by that last statement, "Yea don't we all."

Jared couldn't help the anger that was starting to rise. "Say what you came for and be done already."

Jensen knew what he wanted to say, but he hadn't expected Jared to be so upset with him.

"Jared, you know those robes I gave you this morning?"

That was the last thing Jared expected to hear, "Yea, I put them away. I'll get them for you."

Jared started to walk off, but Jensen grabbed his arm to keep him there. He didn't want the robes back.

"Wear them tomorrow evening, for me."

Jared pulled his arm from Jensen's grasp looking uneasy. His whole body language screamed uncertainty. His shoulders slumped and his hair was starting to fall in his face. Jensen wasn't sure what to think. Where was his independent, confident Omega? He looked to Jared without saying anything. He would stand here all night if it meant getting a response. Jared finally found his voice and looked into Jensen's eyes the best he could with the torch flames causing dancing shadows.

"What are you playing at?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'm not playing at anything. Those are ceremonial robes. High quality, too. I would like for you to wear them to the temple tomorrow evening." Jensen looked as though he gave Jared the best present ever.

Jared looked horrified. "Those are the ceremonial robes of an Alpha, which I am not. Why are you looking so giddy? This isn't a good thing. I will return them to you gladly, but I will **not** wear them to a temple in which I am forced to have sex with the first Alpha that casts money into my lap."

Jensen reached up to pull Jared close to him in hopes of calming him down. Jared would need to be calm to understand fully what Jensen was saying. He had to fight Jared at first, forcing him closer.

"Those are not some random ceremonial robes. They are _my_ ceremonial robes. The other Alphas will recognize them for what they are."

To add emphasis and make his point Jensen put his mouth right to Jared's ear and whispered, "Please Omega, for me?" Jared seemed lost in the sensation at first but rebounded quickly to push Jensen away from him.

Jensen stumbled back to keep from falling on his ass completely. He looked Jared up and down, considering his options. Jared is a challenge. That's why Jensen's here to begin with in the middle of the night. Any other Omega wouldn't think twice. Was Jared really worth all this time and effort? He shot another glance into Jared's eyes. Hell yes, he's worth it! Jensen brings his hands in front of him, palms facing outwards.

"Okay, ok. You win. I'm not going to fight you. Not here, and not now anyway. You don't have to wear them, and I'm not taking them back. Burn them for all I care. I wanted to make the festival easier on you, comfortable even. You don't want that? Fine, have it your own way. Good bye Jared."

Jensen left out into the night just as quickly as he came. This wasn't how he wanted this evening to go. Coming all the way down here from the new home had been a complete and utter waste of time. Well, not entirely. He was able to informally lay claim to Jared. He knew the other alphas weren't interested in Jared in the least. He doubted Mark would back down, but he wasn't worried. Mark was only pursuing Jared because Jensen was. He was forced to walk back up and over the knoll to where his new home is. By the time he made it home, his legs ached. That was the downside to peaceful times. Peaceful times could turn into achy limbs and joints for an Alpha out of battle. Sleep over took him as he finally laid down to rest.

Jared on the other hand wasn't able to sleep. Try as he may, sleep wouldn't come. Jensen's face kept popping into his mind. He remembered how hurt he had looked when Jared pushed him away. He remembered back to the other day when he was disturbed at sunrise. There was a look of pure concern on Jensen's face. He thought back to earlier tonight, when Jensen asked him about wearing the robes. There was desperation in his eyes. Every face told Jared that Jensen was sincere. He thought more about those godforsaken robes and wearing them to the godforsaken temple. What would be the harm? People would talk, but did he really care? Jared had always prided himself on keeping a low profile. He didn't like drama, and he absolutely hated drawing attention to himself. Wearing Jensen's robes tomorrow would be counterproductive to this goal.

"I can't think about that right now. If I think about that right now, I'll just go crazy. I'll think about it tomorrow,"

Jared spoke aloud into the darkness before turning over again. Then from nowhere the familiar words from earlier started running through his mind, 'everything will be fine'. Was he finally starting to crack? Jared wasn't sure. He wanted this whole thing to come and be over with already. The anticipation was killing him.


	8. Day Of...Or Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jared's last day of freedom, and how does he spend it? 
> 
> Is Jensen fed up with trying to win the Omega over? 
> 
> Does Chad have something up his sleeve? 
> 
> How does Mark tie into all of this?
> 
> Dum....Dum.....Dum....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that you, as readers, have grown bored with this fic. For that I am truly sorry. I know there is a big chunk of back story missing, and I'm not one for adding too many explainers in there. A wise, sentient being once told me to write for an audience of one (*coughs* Chuck/God). That's what I'm doing. I started this and I intend to finish it...soon...I'm not tired of writing it, but I believe our story is coming to an end within a couple of chapters. If I haven't made the paragraphs small enough, please feel free to leave a comment saying such, and I'll be happy to fix it. ;)
> 
> Again as always, thanks for reading. Comments, even negative ones, are love and I look forward to seeing them.
> 
> As a side note, sorry this one was sooo long. I guess maybe I just tried to squeeze too much into one chapter, but I couldn't see breaking it down any other way.

Jared wasn't sure how he was going to spend his last waking hours of freedom. He debated as the sun was coming up, but he didn't bother going outside to catch the sunrise. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He considered spending the rest of the day hidden away inside his home and feeling sorry for himself. His inner self even agreed that it was probably the best course of action. Based on what Chad had told him, the rest of the village would be talking about him. He preferred to stay away from the drama. He didn't need it today. No one else understood. The other Omegas didn't care, the Betas weren't affected, and the Alphas...Well, the Alphas weren't important right now.

Jensen woke sometime during mid-morning feeling slightly better physically than he had the night before. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure what the final outcome would be. Mentally, Jensen was a wreck. Would Jared graciously accept his proposal, or would he still feel bitter? Would Jared fall into his bed willingly? Would Jensen's satchel prove to be a futile attempt at buying Jared's affections? He would be offended? All the questions weren't getting him anywhere. He knew what he wanted, and he knew how to make it happen. The only thing left to do now is wait and see how it would all play out.

Chad was feeling pretty chipper on this fine Spring's Eve morning. He wasn't sure of too many things in this world, but one thing he knew for certain was his best friend wasn't going to become Mark's play thing. He spoke with a couple of the guards about the matter, but he was the only one whom shown real concern. Chad just couldn't figure out what it was that their village was holding against Jared. Jared had always been a quiet kid, kept to himself, polite, and friendly...he could go on forever. That's why they're such close friends now. Chad has always admired Jared for his differences from the rest of the slutty Omegas. He knew that Jared was deserving of someone who would love him for more than one night, one fuck at a time. Anyone that went to the temple looking to proposition Jared had to be better than Mark. Chad hoped against hope that the gods were looking after his friend that has so much faith in them. Just in case those gods aren't looking out though, Chad has and will always have his friend's back--cross his heart.

Before anyone knew, afternoon was fast approaching. Jared had prepared himself a 'last supper' of wheat bread and fruit. The fruit was more than he could comfortably afford, but well worth the effort it took to steal it. He would be relinquishing his freedom at sunset, and all he asked for in return was one decent final meal. He hadn't really given 'later' much thought until he sat down to eat. He could feel the panic start build while he was finishing his final bites as a free Omega. He still wasn't sure what he would be wearing this evening. In the sober light of day Jared came to the conclusion that his dressings wouldn't matter by the time everything was said and done.

He put his empty plate away, and went to go sort through his meager belongings. Jared at least wanted to look presentable to his future Alpha. Not that it really mattered, but he couldn't stand to look like a beggar. With a lot of hesitation, he pulled Jensen's robes from where he had them stashed away. Would these really make any difference? It certainly wouldn't stop another Alpha from claiming him, would it? Jensen seemed to think it was so important he showed up in the middle of the night.

Jared's mind drifted back to that day in the temple. He thought of the way Jensen had goaded him, how they ended up tangled up on the floor together, the way their naked bodies had pressed against one another. He remembered Jensen leading him home that evening, and then offering Jared his own robes because Jared's were all but destroyed during their tussle. Jared didn't know exactly what kind of Alpha robes they were at the time. Had Jensen planned this all along? Every thought, every memory leaded to only more questions. 'Time's a wastin', he mused to himself. Before he could change his mind he tucked the robes under his arm and made off to the bath house.

Oh how Jared wished he could do this from the privacy of his own home! The bath house was crawling with Omegas and Alphas alike. The Omegas were bathing and the Alphas were cat calling from the sidelines. Jared didn't know what this night held in store for him. Aside from a decent meal, and looking presentable he also wanted to be clean. Surely, that wasn't too much to ask for. He stayed toward the back of the bath house watching and waiting for the crowd to dissipate. It took Jared longer than he had anticipated to win the waiting game.

Finally, about 30 minutes till sunset the crowd had completely filed out. Jared was eternally grateful to spend these last few moments of freedom alone. He didn't hesitate to move directly up to the spring. Standing under it was the only time he ever felt that he could get truly clean. Granted he couldn't stay long, but he was able to stay long enough to wash himself properly. He felt eyes on him the entire time, but when he glanced around there was no one there. 'Snap out of it' he told himself 'no time for paranoia'.

Once he was completely clean, he carefully adorned Jensen's ceremonial robes. He smoothed them down in the front, and turned slightly to make sure they wouldn't drag the ground from behind. Jensen was a tad shorter than him, yes, but the robes were kind of a one size fits all deal. He was close enough to Jensen's size that anyone could unknowingly mistake him for an Alpha. He shuddered at the thought-societal consequences be damned! Jensen pleaded with him to wear these, and while Jared didn't fully understand he did have enough faith to know that everything would be fine.

Once Jared deemed that he was presentable enough to leave the bathhouse, he made way for Aphrodite's temple. He started yawning about half way up the hill. He really should have gotten some sleep the night before. The sun was already starting to set, but Jared had a long night before him. He had to keep pushing himself forward. Hopefully all this would be over with before too long and he could find peace. If nothing else he would be banished to the temple until someone came after him. 'Keep going' he told himself, 'Get it over with'.

Jensen was so eager for the festival he barely ate anything for lunch. Instead of a big lunch, he grabbed a few bites and had hit the bathhouse early. He wanted to be sure that he was well and clean for this evening, but he also wanted privacy. He didn't want a repeat of last night. Upon arriving, he breathed a sigh of relief at the empty bathhouse. The Omegas hadn't piled in yet, and the Alphas were probably sleeping off the night before. No one ever really seen the Betas getting up to anything. They weren't ones to mingle, and with tonight's festivities they probably had their hands full.

Jensen took his time under the spring. This is how it should have been last night, but wasn't. He still couldn't control the anger that rose when he remembered how Mark had spoke about Jared. Jensen didn't like conflict. He is an Alpha sure, but he's not as aggressive as he used to be. He don't like drama, and won't be put in the middle of anything. But Mark was backing him into a corner. If push came to shove, Jensen would shove! He'd shove Mark right off a fucking cliff.

Once Jensen finished cleaning himself up, he began to put on the robes he would be wearing to the festival that evening. They weren't his ceremonial robes, as he had given those to Jared. These were the kind of robes that an Alpha would wear when traveling to a nearby village. They were supposed to signify diplomacy, but a firm hand when pushed. It fit how Jensen was feeling today to a tee. Smiling to himself, he tucked the satchel he had prepared for Jared inside his robes, and left the bathhouse. He wasn't sure what he would get up to today while waiting for sunset, but one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to spend this day moping around his house wondering about what Jared may be thinking or feeling.

Jensen found himself a small time later in the little makeshift tabernacle. He sat at the far corner alone, sipping a small cup of ale. For the first time in this new year, he thought about everything he had accomplished the year before. He knew that he was coming of age; and it was time to settle down, pick a mate and live a quiet little life on the outskirts of town. He was sure there weren't too many others in his pack that felt the same way he did. He knew he wasn't going to be young, willing, and ready for battle forever. He wasn't interested indulgence anymore. Spoils of war offered no real value to him now. He didn't realize any of this until a few short days ago. He's just not the same young, wild Alpha he had been the previous year.

He seriously doubted any of the other Alphas would take the rite of passage seriously this evening. Hell, they probably seen it as an opportunity to get laid. Then they would have a fresh hole ready for them _every_ night. When they grew tired, there would always be other Omegas remaining in the temple. For all he knew, there were probably some already in the temple form the Springs past. Some Alphas before him took the rite of passage seriously, most didn't. Until Jensen met Jared he couldn't blame them.

Since Jensen started really noticing Jared though, his ideals and perspectives morphed into something Jensen was quite proud of. He was determined to do this right. He would provide for his Omega, keep him safe, and above all else put his Omega's needs first. Jensen never looked at another Omega the way he looked at Jared. From the first time he touched him, he just knew.

There was a commotion at the entrance that shook him from this thoughts. From where he was sitting, he could see the main source of all the ruckus. The Alphas were all piling into the tavern to get their drink on before heading up to the temple. Jensen didn't want any part of it, so he quietly slipped out the back. Where would he wonder off to now? Sunset isn't that far off, maybe he should just go to the temple and wait for Jared to arrive.

As he was leaving, though, he happened to see Jared heading into the bathhouse. His curiosity got the better of him. Before making a fool of himself in the temple, he at least had the right to know if Jared was going to do what he had asked. He crept along silently to the bathhouse. Once he got there he watched from the back, while Jared cleaned himself under the spring. Jensen was too far away to tell if Jared had brought his ceremonial robes to wear or if he had selected something different. He would have to wait until Jared dressed to be sure.

Jensen was dangerously close to losing himself in thought yet again as he watched Jared. The way he moved perplexed Jensen. Jared seemed to move under the water like a delicate swan, but Jensen knew better. He's felt this man up close and personal. There's nothing delicate about him. His breath hitched thinking back to the way Jared had felt pressed against him. Before he could get too lost though, he noticed Jared getting out of the bath, and moving to put the robes on. Jensen blushed as he seen how carefully Jared was dressing in **his** ceremonial robes.

'He granted my favor after all' was all Jensen could think. Everything will be fine. Jensen moved away from the bathhouse and toward the temple. He had to be there before Jared arrived. It wasn't customary, Jensen just didn't want Jared in that godforsaken place any longer than absolutely necessary.


	9. Then There was Darkness...Or The Compassionate Prostitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could tell you where this is headed

When Jared finally reached the temple, he was tired and out of breath. He wanted to get this over with ASAP, so he simply sat down at the entrance-shoulders slouched in and his limbs pulled close, and he leaned his back against the nearest wall. He used his hair to cover most of his face. He was so ashamed, but couldn't figure out why. He wasn't the first Omega subjected to this barbarian practice, and he surely wouldn't be the last. Those thoughts were a cold comfort to him now. He kept hoping that it would all be over soon, and he then he could wake up from this nightmare. Whatever Alpha that decided to do his bidding probably wouldn't want him for more than a night anyway. His resolve to give this to the gods crumbled. He was alone and afraid in this temple. Other Omegas started coming in. They were chatting all the way through--like this was a normal, everyday occurrence. Jared broke completely and began to cry. It was as though fate was forcing him to play an active role in his own rape. He buried his face deeper in folded arms.

Just then, he felt something harsh strike his leg. He jerked his head up-face swollen, eyes puffy but wide in alarm.

"You don't have a lap, boy...You've balled up on yourself! A word of the wise here, an Alpha must throw money in your lap. That would suggest that they can get to your lap. Straighten up and push your legs out! Better yet, grab something and sit on it!!! You don't wanna be stuck in here forever do ya?"

Jared didn't recognize the Beta speaking to him, but he understood the point. He wasn't sure if the Beta intended to help him or only served to make matters worse. Either way he moved to sit on the temple floor with his legs crossed and back straight. He glanced up at the beta for approval.

The beta merely shook his head, "Not good enough sonny boy, there's a huge gap there-right where your crotch is. You need an actual lap for an alpha to cast money into. How about you try simply kneeling on both knees? Sit on your heels...Much better."

Jared only felt more ashamed now. He was on his knees as if he were begging an alpha to toss a scrap of coin his way. His face was still swollen and his eyes were still puffy from crying. He looked pathetic. He didn't need a mirror to tell him so. He shut his eyes lightly trying to imagine _anything_ other than what was happening to him and around him at this very moment.

It was just then he felt something small and heavy land in his lap. Before he could open his eyes to look at where it had been tossed from, he heard the words "In the name of Mylitta, I invite thee." The first thing he seen was a hand stretched out for him to grab. His eyes traveled past the hand and up the arm, then to the soft green eyes of Jensen's face. Jared took the hand, gripping the small satchel in the other, and allowed himself to be pulled up by Jensen. He didn't miss the simple smile Jensen's face held. His lips were barely turned up at the corners, but the smile exaggerated as it reached Jensen's eyes. His face lit up, as he helped bring Jared to his feet. Their eyes locked so intensely, they were standing there in a trance-like state. Jensen beaming like the cat that ate the canary and Jared completely dumbfounded but oddly impressed by this turn of events.

There was a loud disturbance from the back of the temple. Jared turned to the source of the racket, but Jensen kept all his focus on Jared. "Come, that doesn't involve us. Let's get out of here." He leaned in closer to Jared, "I got somethin' to show ya," then he gave a wink and a slight pull on Jared's hand. Jared hesitantly let himself be pulled away by Jensen. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted now. He had seen Chad trying to take on another Alpha, and a Beta already on the way to help. Chad would be fine. Jared had to worry about himself now. He still wasn't sure what Jensen's intentions were, but he didn't feel any harm could come to him now.

As they were leaving the temple, Jensen led Jared away from the well beaten path and to the east.

"Why are we moving away from the village? Where are you taking me? What did you put in here? Why is it so heavy? Is it full of rocks? Wh...."

Jensen turned to Jared abruptly with one eyebrow quirked, "Dude calm down...I'm not leading you to your death, and your virtue is still intact."

Jared heaved a deep sigh. Jensen was right, he was rambling as he often did when he was nervous. He just needed to calm down, wait, and see. He gave a slight nod, "ok". He fingered at the satchel, but still couldn't figure out what in the world Jensen had stashed away inside. Surely he wouldn't have put that much money in it.

They walked for what seemed like a mile before they came upon a building in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Jared asked.

"This is our new home."

Jared's expression dropped. _New home? Jensen was making him move?_

Jensen seemed to notice that Jared's expression fell flat. He didn't expect the Omega to be overjoyed, but he wasn't expecting him to be apprehensive either. He gave Jared's hand a slight squeeze, "It'll be okay. If you decide you'd rather not stay here--hey man, no hard feelings or anything, but at least one night please? I missed the sunset and everything." Without waiting on a response, he continued forward to **his** new home.

As they crossed the threshold, Jensen released Jared's hand. "Make yourself comfortable, would you like some ale?" Jensen didn't wait for Jared to nod before stepping out of the room and into the kitchen.

Jared eyed his surroundings. This house was just as big, if not a tad bigger than Jensen's previous home. All of his stuff seemed to be here already right down to the comfortable pillows and the fancy blankets. When Jensen reemerged from the kitchen he noticed Jared fumbling around trying to light some torches. He put the ale down and hurried to help.

"Let me get that for you, I've got a few things I need to get from the bedroom anyway."

Jared handed him the torch he had already lit and continued to work on the one Jensen was trying to pull from him. "Seriously, I got this. I'm not some frail thing, and I don't need _you_ to look after me."

Jensen retreated to his bedroom to find the oils he had carefully carted up from the other house. He wasn't ready to give up on Jared submitting to him willingly, and if the if the oils didn't work as a seduction device he would use one as lube. He didn't have any wishes of hurting Jared, but his body wanted what it wanted.

By the time he made it back to the living room Jared had the other torch lit and was sitting comfortably sipping on the ale Jensen had left for him. Jared was smiling-somewhat of a confused smile-but he was smiling nonetheless. Then he seen the satchel laying on the ground in front of Jared. He must have opened it while Jensen was in the other room.

"How do you like your rocks?"

"I like them just fine--even if they're a bit much."

"You don't give yourself near enough credit. Don't you know how special you are?"

"I'm not for sale, Jensen."

"I'm not buying, Jared"

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

"Wooing, is it working?"

"No one woos anymore"

"I do"

"Is that what those oils are for?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I could have other use for them. That depends on you."

"Your payment is fair. Have it your own way."

"Goddammit Jared, don't you see? This means so much more than some stupid ritual or silly business transaction."

"Not to me. It was a mortifying experience, and I would just like to forget about it."

"And, in time _we_ will." Jensen reaches to grab Jared's hand.

"There is no WE. There is only ME." Jared jerks his hand away.

Not anymore, not after tonight.

At that Jared's resolve faltered. _After tonight_. He hadn't thought about life after the ritual. _Rape_ was a better word for it, and that was all he assumed it would be. He never held any notions that something serious would come from any of this. Omegas were usually discarded by their Alphas shortly after, and that was if they were lucky. Some Omegas were forced to stay indoors and in chains. It's like they weren't free people, but more like slaves harnessed to perform their Alpha's bidding. The room started spinning. Thoughts and memories started flooding his brain. It was hard to find clarity swimming around in so much thought.

Jensen had missed another sunset for him. Jensen had prepared this house for them to share once the ritual was complete. Jensen had carefully packed Jared's offering with fine gems and plenty of gold coins. Jensen was taking this more seriously than anyone, Alpha, Omega and even himself. He knew then that Jensen would never hurt him, not intentionally. And he did promise Jared that he could leave after one night. It wasn't like Jared was bound to this physical location. Granted he could never be paired with anyone else, but he was retaining more freedom than he ever imagined. This ultimately wasn't so bad.

Sometime during Jared's retreat into his own head, Jensen had seated himself next to him. He had put his arm around him and his head on Jared's shoulder. He was rubbing small circles into Jared's skin beneath the robes with the other hand. He was murmuring low reassuring sounds under his breath, and Jared shook himself back to reality.

"So, you'll stay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I asked you to give me just one night, but I won't force you. You're free to leave anytime you like," Jensen conceded.

Jensen dared to peck Jared on the check with a kiss, and Jared nuzzled closer to him.

"I'll stay...but just for tonight...for now"

"How compassionate of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to bear with me while I learn the ins and outs of this. I posted the previous chapter before fully reading over it, and now I feel like a moron. I fixed the grammatical errors and the wordiness. Please don't hesitate to call me out on any mistakes you come across.


	10. The Path Less Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see where the path has ended...for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll so much for all of your kind words. I can't tell you how much your comments, bookmarks, and kudos have meant to me. I also want to thank you for continued patience while I work through remembering HTML. I truly hope each of you have enjoyed reading this just as much I have enjoyed writing it.

"I wouldn't call it compassion"

"Well what would you call it then?"

"I don't know... Sympathy?"

"Sympathy? For who? I'm not the Devil here."

Jared simply shakes his head, "I know."

"I don't need your pity or your sympathies, Jared."

"I didn't mean it like that either. I just..What I really mean to say is that I feel bad. You went to all this trouble to make this evening so special for me. I never thought that it would go like this, or that I would have any kind of life after the fact. And I never expected this either." He shook the satchel at Jensen.

Jensen placed his hand on Jared's holding the satchel. "This is not my attempt to buy you or your affections. I had to offer something...Don't you see? I knew this would mean more to you than some random scrap of silver. I selected each item in there for you, one by one. It was never my intention to offend you Jared.

A tear pricked Jared right behind the eye. "I know. I just couldn't understand it at first. You realize you gave me a piece of moonstone right, you do know how valuable they are?"

Jensen looked slightly confused, but shook his head. "Show me?" It was a question. What he gave to Jared--he gave to Jared. He didn't have to show nor explain if he didn't want to.

"Sure", Jared said as he dumped the satchel's contents on the ground between them, "We'll look through them together." He sounded giddy from excitement.

Jensen dared a glance to Jared. He looked like a small kid that just won prize as he was fingering through the items that laid before him. He watched as Jared's long slender fingers worked their way through the small pile of jewels and coin. Then Jared picked up the white shiny one with the multi colored flecks, and held it to Jensen.

"Moonstone?"

"Moonstone."

"Honestly Jared, I didn't know what it was called. All I knew is that I had never seen another one like it, and it reminded me so much of you. I knew you had to have it because I have never met another Omega like you."

At those words the tears that had pricked Jared's eyes before started to fall. He leaned in close and placed a soft, passionate kiss to Jensen's lips.

Jensen was hesitant at first. Not really sure what to do. Then he pulled Jared even closer as he started kissing him back. At that Jared's tongue started begging at Jensen's lips for entrance, Jensen had to remind himself yet again _he isn't like any other Omega_. He opened his mouth to allow Jared in.

Jared didn't hesitate overtaking Jensen's mouth, or his body for that matter. He was quickly positioning Jensen the way he wanted him. On his back propped up against the pillows. Jared was still attacking his mouth with his hands now groping Jensen everywhere. He was laying between Jensen's legs, and had moved his mouth to Jensen's neck to catch his breath

What had started as something so passionate and tender was quickly becoming something raw and uninhibited. Jensen was fighting hard to maintain control of the situation. If Jared continued on him like this, Jensen wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking the Omega--prepped and ready or not. He flipped them over, so that Jared was on his back against the pillows. Then he reached for the oils. 'I knew these would come in handy', he thought.

He quickly opened the first bottle he grabbed. Jared was bucking up against him, and Jensen was lucky he didn't spill the whole damned thing on Jared. Jensen let a liberal amount fall to Jared's chest, but before he could try to work it in Jared had ran his fingers through it--coating them thoroughly. He immediately reached for Jensen's cock, grabbing it at the base and running his coated fingers and now palm up the entire shaft.

Jensen quickly gave up on trying to massage Jared with any oil. He couldn't function with Jared lubing him up like this. Before he could formulate a game plan, Jared was reaching for more lube from where it had been poured on his chest. He grabbed Jared's hand midway on its way back down to his now aching cock, but Jared simply continued with the other hand.

"Goddamn it!" Jensen pierced the silence, but it didn't come out as harsh as he had meant. It came out more like a whiny-bitch in heat-moan.

"That's it, Alpha. Just lose it." Jared was intentionally pushing Jensen to the brink of losing _all_ control. He pushed his hips upward into Jensen for emphasis.

"Yo'r....pla..in...a dang..rus...gme...,Ome.." Jensen couldn't make his words make sense.

"Awww, it's not that dangerous. You have all the oils you need right here. I want you to take me, Alpha, just like this."

He brought his long legs up over Jensen's shoulders, and raised his hips from the ground. For the first time, Jensen noticed how turned on Jared really was. He put up a damn good charade making Jensen come apart, but the truth was Jared is just as full of desire as Jensen. Jared's voice and actions may say different, but his body won't lie. 

Jensen didn't waste any time gathering more oil. It was getting easier to focus, even with Jared fucking with him. He really wanted to roll Jared over and take him from behind, but Jared had specifically asked to be taken from the front on his back.

"Please, Alpha." Jared's breathy moan was all it took for Jensen's resolve to fade. 

It would be painful for him no doubt, but that's what Jared had asked for.

While Jensen was contemplating telling Jared to roll over, Jared was growing more and more impatient. With his free hand, he had begun to finger himself open with the oil that was on his chest. It wasn't quite enough, so he held his hand to Jensen.

"More please?"

Jensen obliged. "You are going to be the death of me."

"I can't help it, you're moving too slow. I would think all the time you put into planning this, you would have taken me already." He raised his hips just a bit further to position Jensen's cock right at his entrance. He'd already made use of the oil provided by Jensen.

"Jared, I don't think you're rea.."

Jared pushed Jensen back so that he was laying flat on his back. Jared had him straddled, and was lowering himself onto Jensen.

"Silly Alpha. How many times and in how many ways do I have to tell you that I am capable of taking care of myself?"

At that Jared had slowly worked Jensen's cock all the way inside him. He was feeling the burn from the stretch, and it hurt like hell, but he had to keep going. He slowly started moving his hips back and forth. He could feel Jensen pushing up against him. It wasn't long before they had set a brutal pace. Jared was slamming onto Jensen's cock, and Jensen was pushing down on Jared's shoulders to make the thrusts harder.

Jared reached down to grab his own leaking cock. He gave it a couple hard strokes in time with Jensen's upward thrusts, and he was shooting spunk all over Jensen's chest. His muscles started contracting, and it was a split second later Jensen was getting off. Jared's body had already gone limp. He was exhausted.

He laid his head down, partly on Jensen's shoulder-partly on the pillow behind Jensen. He didn't want to move. In fact, he didn't think he could move. Jensen carefully raised Jared off him, and rolled him to the side. He still had plenty of pillows for comfort, but he scooted over so Jared could share his.

Once his body came back to Earth, Jensen got up to fetch Jared a cleaning cloth. He had already cleaned the spunk off of him when he took a clean, wet cloth back to Jared. Jared was still laying in the same spot Jensen left him, so he began to clean Jared himself. He was surprised the Omega didn't protest.

When Jared was all clean, Jensen went to place the cloths outside to be cleaned later. He came back and snuggled close to Jared.

"You missed one hell of a massage this evening. I didn't bring those oils just to slick myself or open you up. I wanted to massage you-show you with my hands what my words can't express. I wanted to touch, caress, and worship _every_ part of you. I wanted this to be a sensual experience, not the wild fuck it was."

"I think you're just pouty 'cause you know I got the better of you. I was able to maintain control, and you weren't. It's an Alpha thing I guess."

"Just once, can't you be a normal Omega?"

"Never. You want to worship at _my_ temple you're going to have to earn it. Stop trying to be this big bad protector and almighty provider. You know I don't need that."

He moved to lay his head on Jensen's chest. He could hear the heart beating a steady rhythm underneath. He nuzzled closer and pushed the rest of this body against Jensen's.

"How do I earn that right, Jared?"

"Treat me as you would want to be treated. Not by some societal ranking, but as a person. Teach me how to treat you. Stand with me as an equal, and I'll stay here with you for as long as you'll have me.

Jensen put his arms around Jared giving him a slight squeeze. He placed his closed mouth against the top of Jared's head, and inhaled a deep breath of contentment. This was exactly what he was needing a few days ago. Not some frail thing, but a strong capable individual. Someone Jensen could lean on for a change.

"You wanna be equal? Do ya? I have a project we can work together, if you're interested."

"What is it?" Jared inquired speculatively.

"Let's build a privacy gate around our house here. We will have the privacy we need outdoors--no spying neighbors and no uninvited guests. I have the minimal of walls we need for privacy now, but I think whole gate would be better."

Jared placed a tender kiss to Jensen's chest. "I like the way you think, Alpha."

"You don't have to call me that, not here. You're home."

Jared didn't say anything back. He was relaxed using Jensen's chest as a pillow. The steady beat of Jensen's heart wall Jared needed to slip off into another deep sleep.

Jensen laid there for a short while after Jared had dozed off. He was thinking about what the future could have in store for them. He was excited about his future for the first time since his adolescence. He gave Jared another gentle squeeze and a slight peck to the forehead.

"I won't let you down, and I will get to have _my_ way with you instead of the other way around. I can't wait to make you come apart underneath me.

With that he laid there and went to sleep holding Jared close to him. He couldn't have been happier than in that moment.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the work comes to an initial end. I may decide to continue with this story or add more to it at a later time. If you think you'd enjoy reading more don't hesitate to let me know. I'll be honest though, if more is ever added it may be a while. I currently have a few other works in progress, and I'd like to get those finished up before committing any more time to this one.
> 
> A/N
> 
> Here are some additional details. These are happenings that our favorite couple isn't aware of yet. 
> 
> 1\. Chad beat the shit out of Mark for trying to use counterfeit money in the temple on some random omega.  
> 2\. Chad and Mark were thrown from the temple together because fighting isn't allowed there. They were lucky they weren't killed.  
> 3\. Chad and Mark got drunk together that night.  
> 4\. Mark explained that he didn't really have any intentions on hurting Jared. He just wanted to get the best of Jensen. They have something sort of a sibling rivalry.  
> 5\. Chad explained to Mark that the only reason he hounded him at the temple was because of his close friendship to Jared, and Mark's threats.  
> 6\. Mark and Chad settle their differences during a scene in which Mark claps Chad on the shoulder, "See...I'm not so bad....Once you get to know me."


End file.
